Unexpected
by randomAnon
Summary: Anger, frustration, unease and loss. Our first year southpaw runs into a towering brick wall as reality hits him. Realisation of the tremendous gap in skills and a new found loneliness, how will Eijun overcome this struggle... This is a sequel to "Last Chance" (probably won't need to read it to start off on this one). Warning: shonen-ai...between who, you'll have to find out :P
1. Chapter 1 - Always There

Summary: Anger, frustration, unease and loss. Our first year southpaw runs into a towering brick wall as reality hits him. Realisation of the tremendous gap in skills and a new found loneliness, how will Eijun overcome this struggle... (Warning: shonen-ai...between who, you'll have to find out :P )

NOTE: This is a sequel to "Last Chance" (probably won't need to read it to start off on this one).

NOTE2: It came to my attention that this story line closely resembles rineren's story, my apologies to rineren (and any other stories out there). To the readers, please bear with Chapter 1, hopefully Chapter 2 shows plot deviation.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Always There**

It had been a couple weeks after the dream, but it lingered as vivid as day within Sawamura's mind, it plagued him non-stop. Every waking moment, his thoughts would conjure his impure dream, distracting him from his studies, although he did none, and baseball practice. It started to take a toll on him mentally and physically.

"Ball four!" the umpire shouted as Sawamura walked another batter. A tirade of boo's could be heard from the spectators. In the last five practice games, he had multiple walks, hits, steals and home runs. Luckily for him, the other three pitchers were able to regain control of the game flow once he was switched out.

"Time out" Miyuki requested as he ran up to the pitcher. "Sawamura, what are you doing? This is the third walk in this inning." his stern voice pierced Sawamura. "Calm down and pitch like how you did before, otherwise, you're going to get switched out by the coach."

Sawamura looked towards the dugout to see a stoic sunglass wearing man looking directly at him. His downfall thus far started not long after his dream. Sawamura stood on the mound, panting heavily, eyes shrouded in dark circles marking tiredness.

*_**Flashback**_*

It was the 7th inning of a practice game when the coach called Sawamura up to pitch. Seidou was leading by five points and the momentum was on Seidou's side.

"Yes Boss!" Sawamura shouted as he energetically ran towards the pitcher's mound.

"Balls are gonna come flying, so I'm counting on you guys." Sawamura shouted with his left hand in the air.

His start was great, immediately getting three consecutive strikeouts. "YOSH YOSH YOSH YOSH..." Sawamura ran back to the dugout shouting at the top of his lungs, until Isashiki kicked him from behind.

As Sawamura went to grab his water bottle, he felt a hand rest on his shoulders. Turning his head, he saw a smiling Miyuki congratulating him on the strikeouts.

*Thump Thump Thump* his heart started to race as his memories of the dream came flooding back. His face started to get red. He quickly found a seat in the darkest corner of the dugout in hopes that no one would realise.

"Sawamura, make sure you get enough to drink." Chris shouted as the sight of Sawamura's face getting flushed did not elude him; however, he only attributed it to the effects of the sunny hot day. Once Chris saw Sawamura nodding his head vehemently in acknowledgement, he smirked and returned his attention to the game at hand.

"Strike out, switch!" the umpire shouted. Sawamura snapped out of his daze as he realised he had to go back out to pitch. He ran up to the mound and upon looking towards home plate, he saw Miyuki. Again, impure thoughts flooded to his mind causing him to lose track of his surroundings and task at hand. _'Stop thinking of it, focus Eijun, focus!' _he inwardly yelled at himself, all the while, his breath and heartbeat heightened.

_'Lets get an inside corner for this one'_ Miyuki signaled towards Sawamura.

With a nod of understanding, Sawamura threw his pitch.

Miyuki stared in shock as he saw the ball flying towards him at a different course, it headed towards the centre and to his dismay, the ball met the core of the batter's bat.

*PING* the echo rang throughout the field. Sawamura's eyes grew as he turned towards his right to see the ball fly out of the field. He stared at the area where the ball landed, eyes plastered on that one spot for a good minute. Shaking his head and turning around, he saw Miyuki throwing a ball at him. Catching it in his mitt, he then gripped the ball with his left hand. Staring at the ball, still in disbelief, his mind, soul and heart went into a state of disarray.

"Sawamura, you ok?" Miyuki yelled at him.

Sawamura snapped back into reality, looked at the worried catcher and nodded. _'Focus on the game Eijun, stop thinking about the dream, stop thinking about Miyuki and pitch better!'_ he reprimanded himself as he knew his undivided attention was being redirected to other useless thoughts; thus, causing the home run hit just now.

After three consecutive pitches were thrown, the umpire called "ball three". The batter smirked and Sawamura saw it. _'I have to strike the batter out, forget about that home run...'_ he told was scared, the home run hit him hard.

At the home plate, a worried look was engraved onto Miyuki's expression. _'Did that home run really effect him that much...how about an outside corner this time, make it low.'_ Miyuki positioned his mitt to the location he wanted it. But all went downhill from that moment thereafter.

_***End flashback***_

The subsequent pitches from Sawamura all ended up as balls, home runs or hits. Time was ticking slowly for him; he sunk deeper and deeper, like quick sand pulling someone down. He was lost for what to do and it all started a week ago, shortly after the game where he gave out a home run. In addition, recent rumours of him getting kicked off of the regulars did not help his situation and stress level at all.

"Pitcher change." The coach yelled. Sawamura turned his attention towards the coach shocked. His eyes became dull as his gaze fell onto the ground, arms limply swaying at the side of his body as if all strength dissipated. He dropped the baseball subconsciously as he headed back into the dugout. _'It's expected, who wants a pitcher who can't strike out...'_

For the rest of the game, he was lifeless. During clean up and dinner, not a word came out of him. When spoken to, he just nodded and nothing more. Everyone around him was worried and constantly told him to not worry about that game or games in general, but none of those words reached him.

"Miyuki-senpai, can you catch a couple of my pitches?" Furuya spoke up as everyone made their way out of the cafeteria.

"Sure." Miyuki replied as they headed out the door towards the field.

Sawamura watched the two leave. _'That could be me doing pitching practice with Miyuki.'_ but even though the thought crossed his mind, he was too depressed after his failure. To top things off, a new rumour about him not pitching in the next few games started to float around.

He slowly trudged to the dorm room, only to be met by darkness. _'They're all probably practicing batting.' _It was a blessing, no one was there, he could have some alone time. Sluggishly crawling onto his bed, he pulled the covers over his head and attempt to sleep, to escape away from the torment of the real world.

*Tick...tock...tick...tock...* the clock echoed throughout the silent room.

"Argghhhh!" Sawamura groaned as he shot up into a sitting position. Looking at the clock, he noted that 15 minutes had passed. _'Curse these thoughts! I can't get to sleep...'_ he berated himself. His mind ran rampant with thoughts on his bad pitching and fantasies between him and Miyuki. But, as the fantasies slowly took over his undivided attention, his heart beat became faster and a rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins. Sleep had now become the last item on his list.

_'I guess I'll go for a jog to calm myself down...' _he got out of bed and headed out the door.

The sun had set, the evening twilight disappeared, all of which signaled the end of the day.

"Furuya, lets call it a night, go get some rest." Miyuki shouted.

A reluctant Furuya shot Miyuki a look of wanting to pitch more, but Miyuki ignored it. Furuya walked towards the locker room, while Miyuki ran up alongside him. Both were tired from the day's practice coupled with the late evening pitching session. Noting the pitcher's displeasure, Miyuki wrapped an arm around the pitcher's shoulders in attempt to cheer him up.

Sawamura's jog took him around the streets so he could avoid contact with the others. He was out running for a good 15 minutes before deciding to head back to the school. He was able to collect his thoughts and came upon a decision. _'I'm going to confront him...I'll tell him tonight...'_ Sawamura thought as he decided to confess to Miyuki. _'I have nothing more to lose at this point...'_ and with that, reality hit him. If his impure thoughts of his infatuation with Miyuki was going to drive his life down the drain, causing his pitching to degrade even more, he had to do something about it. What comes at the end of the tunnel, he'll face it as it unfolds.

Sawamura's heart beat increased at the thought of his confession. _'What if...'_ was all he could think at this point. As he approached the baseball diamond, he slowed down his pace. _'They must still be practicing'_ Sawamura thought as he saw the lights on, referring to Miyuki and Furuya. _'Great, I'll wait for a chance when Mi..yu...ki's...'_ Looking around the field, his eyes landed on two individuals atop each other. The person on top had his arms pressed against the chest of the other person.

_'Miyuki...'_ Sawamura thought flabbergasted as he recognised the person on the bottom of the two. _'...FU...FURUYA?!...'_ the name crossed his mind as he got a better view. Furuya was on top of Miyuki, both in an inseparable kiss. _'What's...happening...'_ he questioned himself as his once bright orbs glistened with a thin layer of tears. "Wha..." the half formulated word escaped from his lips in a slight whisper. His heart was hurting, his mind in disarray. The thought of not only losing against Furuya in pitching, but also in embracing, kissing and claiming the catcher, came crashing into his mind. "Ha...haha..." a light chuckle came out of his lips followed suit by a sniff. _'There's nothing left for me...nothing...I'm nothing...what am I doing here...'_ Subconsciously, he pressed his hand against his heart as if to stop the broken heart from bleeding. His breathing heightened as he gasped for air in attempt to overcome the squeezing sensation felt within his chest, and all the while, a single tear escaped the corner of his eyes.

Closing his eyes to prevent more tears from creeping out, Sawamura quickly turned around and jogged away in the opposite direction. He ran with all his might, aimlessly, in hopes of not meeting anyone. Eventually, tears streamed down his face as sobs erupted in odd intervals. _'Why does it hurt so much...what was I expecting...it was only one sided anyways...'_ the thoughts and questions raced through his mind as his left hand clenched his chest in hopes of lessening the pain of his aching heart.

Chris had completed a meeting with the coach. He had a worried look on his face as one of the main topics of discussion was Sawamura. He could see great potential in Sawamura, but there was a lot of room for improvement. He started to formulate a training schedule within his mind on his way back, but a shadow caught the corner of his eyes. As he turned to look at said shadow, he saw Sawamura running while rubbing his eyes with his hands. Chris stared at the running pitcher, but snapped out of his stupor once the pitcher was out of his vision. Not a second later, he ran after Sawamura.

Sawamura ran aimlessly and eventually came to an empty alleyway behind the school. The school's flood lights dimly illuminated the alleyway, but darkness still engulfed Sawamura in the shadows. Once out of sight from any possible onlookers, Sawamura dropped on all fours, face looking towards the ground. Whimpers and choked bawls broke out, tears pouring down like a waterfall. The soil below him started to saturate as his tears plummeted downwards. His fists grasped the grass in attempt to lessen the pain, but the agony rooted deep within his heart grew with every ticking second.

Chris finally caught up, only to see a broken pitcher kneeling over the ground. The cries of pain from the younger teen tormented him. "Sawamura..." Chris called out as he approached the pitcher.

Sawamura heard his name and froze. His hand went to clasp over his mouth as he tried to hold in the sobs. His chest was heaving and breathing heightened as he fought to keep quiet. _'Please leave me alone...please...'_ Sawamura didn't want anyone talking to him, let alone see him in this state. He didn't know who it was and was scared to make eye contact.

Chris approached the pitcher and once he was in front of Sawamura, he saw the pitcher twitch. He crouched down so that he was kneeling. The atmosphere was tense, he could feel the pitcher wanting him to leave, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. Chris placed his hand at Sawamura's chin and slowly lifted the pitcher's head up. What he saw crushed his heart.

Sawamura's eyes were puffy, face stained in tears and stifled sobs escaping the parsed lips occasionally. The one thing that hurt Chris the most were Sawamura's eyes. The once bright, fiery and lively eyes were now glazed in dullness, sorrow, depression and lifelessness.

As Sawamura's head was lifted, his eyes landed on the intruder, but to his surprise, he was glad that it was Chris. He wasn't afraid, he didn't need to hide. He was unsure of the feeling coursing through his body, but all he knew was, he didn't mind Chris being here with him.

"Sawamura..." Chris called out to the pitcher. It was evident that Sawamura tried to keep his composure, which was heartbreaking to see. The pitcher was struggling hard to stop the sobs, but his attempts failed miserably. The saddest eyes came looking up from the beaten pitcher.

"It's ok...It's ok Eijun..." Chris' arms wrapped around Sawamura, his hand delicately pushed the back of the pitcher's head so that the pitcher's face can be buried into his chest. "Let it out, let it all out..." Chris said calm and solemnly.

As Sawamura heard those words, it was as if a trigger was pressed, allowing him to cry his feelings out to the one person he trusted. Wrapping his arms under Chris' and gripping the catcher's shoulders, he dug his face deeper into the catcher's chest and started to pour his heart out. All the while, Chris patted Sawamura's back, whispering soothing words.

Chris was the one person Sawamura respected full heatedly and as he cried his feelings out to the catcher, Sawamura realised that Chris had always been there for him, had always looking after him, and had always reached out towards him. To him, Chris was a person he could trust, a person he wasn't afraid to show his feelings in front of.

Sawamura had cried himself to sleep in Chris' chest. As the pitcher's body went limp, Chris carefully moved the teen away from his chest. _'Get a good rest Eijun...'_ Chris attempted to carry Sawamura, but the movement caused Sawamura to stir in his sleep. Not wanting to wake the sleeping teen who had finally escaped from reality into a peaceful slumber, he positioned Sawamura so that the pitcher could rest properly with his head on the cather's lap. There, the two slept in the warm summer's night under the glow of the moonlight.

* * *

A/N: I hope it hasn't been confusing so far. Anyways, I'm estimating chapter 2 to come in around 1-3 wks (hopefully within the month of August). Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 - Sawamura, but not

A/N: It came to my attention that this story line closely resembles other stories, my apologies to the authors out there! I had no intention of copying. Hopefully the subsequent chapters' plots deviate. I'M SORRY!~

My ultimate goal is to destroy one of the characters :) (joking...or am I? lol)

Anyways...I have the ending planned out, so I'll make this as swift as possible :D

Here's Chapter 2, enjoy! Again, sorry if the story resembles other author's stories.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sawamura, but not...**

Sawamura woke up as the sun peeked its way up across the cityscape. The jarring beam hit his eyes as he blinked repeatedly to focus his vision.

_'It's soft and warm'_ he thought as he rolled his head, eventually his eyes fell on what he was sleeping on. When he realised it was a person, he traced his sight upwards to the person's face, which happened to be Chris. Sawamura quickly shot up into a sitting position, a blush spread across his face and flashbacks of yesterday night flooded his mind like a hangover pounding his head.

As he recollected the past day's events, sadness from seeing Miyuki and Furuya stung his heart, but a bloom of hope and happiness sprouted out as the thoughts of Chris and himself replaced those of sadness. Sawamura, sitting in a crouched position with his back facing the sleeping catcher, slowly turned his head to scout whether the catcher was still asleep. He took a peek, like a kid would, from his peripheral vision at the catcher and upon noting the other sleeping teen, he quickly turned around in a seiza sitting to face him.

Sawamura sat there looking at the peacefully sleeping catcher. His heart beat started to increase as he stared on for only time knows how long. Subconsciously, he started to lean forward, his arms eventually pressed against the ground on either side of Chris, with his head directly hovering over the catcher's. Yesterday night's ordeal had lit a new candle within his heart, one that illuminated the face of a person he trusted and had new found feelings for.

Realising what he had done as he hovered over the catcher's face, his face turned an extreme red as a sudden rush of blood went up to his head. His heart ticking at a mile an hour and it felt like a jack hammer pounding within his chest. But temptation lured him in. His face slowly approached Chris and without a second thought, he pressed his lips against the other's.

Chris, feigning sleep, felt a pair of warm lips up against his. He was fully aware that they belonged to Sawamura without opening his eyes. As the lips departed, discontent clouded him, but he wasn't going to let this end. His left arm could feel Sawamura's arm positioned near it as it propped up the pitcher, so without hesitation, he quickly moved his left arm outwards knocking the pitcher's arm.

The sudden movement of Chris' left arm caused one of Sawamura's arm, that was supporting him above Chris' body, to lose its balance. Sawamura came crashing down atop Chris, and as luck would have it, the pitcher's lips landed atop the catcher's again.

Sawamura had a look of panic as Chris' eyes suddenly open. He tried to get his balance back, but in an instant he felt two arms warp around his waist, pulling him closer to the catcher's body. To his surprise, he felt a foreign object in his mouth. He was dumbfounded as he realised that it was Chris' tongue. He was speechless, although at his current position, it would be hard to speak. Sawamura just took in all that was happening and enjoyed every last minute of it.

It had been two weeks since that night. As the days went by, Sawamura and Chris grew closer.

"Chris, can you help me with my pitching form?" Sawamura asked as they wrapped up dinner.

Miyuki, who was sitting on the same table, frowned as he noticed Sawamura stopped asking him for pitching practice along with various other things the pitcher usually pesters him with.

"Sawamura, I can help you out." Miyuki spoke up after a few seconds of no reply from Chris.

Sawmura heard Miyuki speak up, but blushed and nodded him off without eye contact. He was still plagued with the impure thoughts of him and Miyuki from his dream, so he tried to avoid Miyuki as much as possible, at least until said thoughts were gone. "It's ok Miyuki-senpai...I need Chris to check out something I'm working on."

Miyuki, realising the difference in Sawamura's behaviour towards him in recent days, felt a part of him getting torn out. _'What's with the honourifics...why's he suddenly adding senpai to my name...and WHY is he calling Chris without any honourifics at all?!'_ Miyuki was baffled at this new naming convention. He felt that the southpaw pitcher was moving out of his grasp.

As Miyuki and Sawamura made the short conversation, Chris silently sat observing the pitcher, nothing the blush that spread across Sawamura's face as Miyuki offered to help and how his words and actions seemed forced. Not only that, but Chris could see that Sawamura was trying to avoid Miyuki, but if they were to confront each other, Sawamura would give a different vibe towards Miyuki. Chris had a feeling of unease from the pitcher's behaviour, especially towards Miyuki, the feeling he got was as if his inside were being squeezed.

It was afternoon practice and Chris stood in the bullpen strapping the gear on to help Sawamura with his pitches. As he placed the gear on, his musings over took his undivided attention.

Over the past few days, Chris noted that Sawamura had become more hostile against Miyuki and seemed to cling to Chris more and more. _'What's happening with Eijun...is he rebounding...'_ Chris questioned himself. Ever since that night, he had closely watched all of the pitcher's antics and no actions escaped him. He pondered more into it and a revelation came about, if what he thought was right, it would all make sense. The incident that night, the sudden moves on Chris, the weird behaviour he displayed when near Miyuki. Chris came to the conclusion that Sawamura had and still have feelings for Miyuki. _'But why is he clinging onto me so much now...what happened with Miyuki...'_ was the lingering questions in Chris' mind. Although he didn't mind it, he knew that if he didn't get an answer to the question, this would end up hurting everyone in the long run.

Sawamura cheerfully walked into the bullpen and upon seeing Chris, he ran over to the catcher. Making sure that they were the only two in the bullpen, Sawamura threw a big hug around his new boyfriend.

"Chris!" Sawamura shouted, obviously happy to see the catcher.

Chris stood there analysing and staring at Sawamura. _'Why didn't it occur to me earlier...'_ he chastised himself for being slow thinking. Although he had to eventually confront Sawamura, he still returned the hug in a loving and caring manner.

After a minute of embracing, Chris grabbed Sawamura by the shoulders tenderly and created some distance between them.

"Eijun...I've been wondering..." Chris hesitated.

"What is it Chris?" Sawamura replied with a genuine smile.

"About that night..." once again Chris hesitated. For a collect and calm person such as Chris, to rethink so much was unusual.

Sawamura stared at Chris, a strange feeling out of instinct, like a void within his chest appeared, came about in anticipation on the next few words that came out of Chris' mouth.

"What exactly happened that night that hurt you so much?" Chris stoically said.

Sawamura could feel bile rising from the deepest depths his body. He was speechless as memories of Miyuki and Furuya came flooding back, replaying in his mind on an endless loop.

"I...I..." Sawamura found himself short on breath as he tried to find a way to answer Chris. He didn't like lying to Chris, he was a bad liar to start with. From the gaze that Chris gave him, Sawamura knew if he didn't give a proper answer, the catcher would keep pressing on. Sawamura was overwhelmed by Chris at the current moment. "I..I..." he stuttered as he tried to come up with the right thing to say.

"It has to do with Miyuki doesn't it?" a straight flat tone came out, right to the point.

Sawamura was aghast as Chris hit the bullseye. Sawamura quickly adverted his eyes from Chris without a word.

The pitcher's action was enough for Chris to come to the conclusion. "What did Miyuki do to hurt you that night?" Chris had a serious tone. It infuriated Chris to think that Miyuki would hurt Eijun to the point where the pitcher shattered.

Sawamura stayed quiet.

"Eijun...what happened?" Chris pressed on.

"Miyuki and Furuya...they were...they did...they were doing it on the diamond..." It was hard for Sawamura to fight back, for some reason he felt comfortable blurting out all his deepest secrets to Chris, even if it may contain hints of feelings for others. But upon realising that he said that, he quickly clasped his mouth with his hands.

Chris felt a drop of tear fall on his arm. He caused the pitcher to cry by digging up memories that were buried, but even then, he continued to press onwards. "You liked and still like Miyuki..." it was a mixture of a statement and question.

Sawamura froze, unable to reply. A mixture of feelings started to stir deep within him. _'You still like Miyuki...'_ echoed in his mind. He couldn't deny it or acknowledge it. The pitcher stood there for a good half minute before he threw his arms around Chris, buried his face into the catcher's chest and started to shake his head left and right.

Chris felt tears slowly soaking his shirt. He got his answer. He wanted the best for the pitcher even if it meant sacrificing his needs and wants. Even though the pitcher denied his feelings for Miyuki, deep down inside, Chris knew the denial was false. But for now, all he did was reciprocate by embracing the pitcher and whispering "I love you Eijun".

From there, Chris coaxed Sawamura to tell him what happened, in attempt to have the pitcher release everything from the depths of his heart.

Early next morning, Chris went in search for Miyuki. He had a serious yet tired face. He couldn't sleep the whole night after hearing what Sawamura had said and how it hurt the pitcher. Once he saw Miyuki, he approached the other catcher.

"Miyuki, we need to talk..."

* * *

A/N: I project Chapter 3 to come out in a couple weeks...then again that's what I said about Chapter 2...we'll see how things go.


	3. Chapter 3 - The truth, hurts?

**Chapter 3 - The truth...hurts?**

Over the past few days, Miyuki watched as Chris and Sawamura grew closer. The closer they got, the more disgruntled he became. He hadn't see Sawamura this happy before. It was now blatantly obvious to Miyuki that Chris and Sawamura had feelings for each other and he disliked that fact. Every time he thought about it, he would clench his fists in attempt to quell his anger.

_'Maybe I should have made a move on Eijun...said something sooner...'_ feelings for Sawamura never occurred to him before, as it only came about after completely losing the pitcher. He had respected Chris and could see that the two couples were happy with each other, that was enough to make Miyuki content. _'As long as Eijun's happy...that's all that matters'_ he was willing to let Sawamura go.

He woke up earlier than usual and walked towards the bathroom, until he met Chris, who abruptly pulled him aside.

"Miyuki, we need to talk." Chris said.

Miyuki found it weird that Chris wanted to talk alone with him. _'Maybe he wants to tell me about his relationship with Eijun...'_ The thought crossed Miyuki's mind and it scared him, his chest was getting tighter and tighter as he anticipated what Chris had to talk about. If it were the case that Chris was officially announcing that he was going out with Sawamura, Miyuki would have lost the pitcher for good, the final nail on the coffin would be set.

Miyuki nervously followed the other catcher to the empty locker room. The rest of the baseball team was still sleeping since it was only a mere 4:30 am in the morning. As they stepped in, all was quiet except the sound of tree leaves rustling in the wind.

The two stood there in mere silence. This made Miyuki edgy, but he suddenly decided to break the ice.

"Chris-senpai, what's up?" a reluctant Miyuki asked.

Chris stood in silence.

"I should go set things up in the field if there's nothing much." Miyuki tried to weasel his way out of the conversation as he tried to avoid whatever Chris wanted to say, superficially about Sawamura and Chris' relationship.

"Miyuki..." Chris spoke in a stern and deep voice.

Miyuki froze in his tracts and slowly turn. He took a gulp as he readied himself for Chris' announcement.

"Yes..." he weakly whimpered, quite unlike his character.

"Eijun was crying about a week ago." Chris sternly said. It was as if he was holding his anger in.

Miyuki was caught off guard, he could never imagine the happy optimistic boy crying. "What? Why would he cry? Did something happen to him? Is he ok?" a string of questions flown out of his mouth as worry befell him.

"It was your fault." Chris immediately blamed Miyuki and rightly so.

Miyuki stood there baffled. _'My fault? What did I do?'_ His mouth went gaping open but no words came out. He was at a lost for words.

"Eijun saw you and Furuya in the field two weeks ago..." Chris kept his calm, choosing his words carefully. Chris wanted to hear Miyuki's side of the story before he made judgment. As mad as he was at the current moment, his collectiveness still gave Miyuki a chance.

"What? Furuya and I just practiced pitching. If Sawamura wanted to practice with me, I'd be glad to!" Miyuki waved his arms outwards as if he was ready to accept Sawamura's request at any moment. "He doesn't need to cry over that." Miyuki was animated in his response, he was surprised the pitcher cried over something so small. His reply however, was taken in the wrong way by the older catcher.

Chris couldn't take it anymore. He stepped closer to Miyuki, face a mere few inches away "Eijun saw you kissing Furuya, one on top another." Chris grated his teeth as the words seethed out his mouth.

Miyuki suddenly had a flashback of that night.

***Flashback***

A reluctant Furuya shot Miyuki a look of wanting to pitch more, but Miyuki ignored it. Furuya walked towards the locker room, while Miyuki ran up alongside him. Both were tired from the day's practice coupled with the late evening pitching session. Noting the pitcher's displeasure, Miyuki wrapped an arm around the pitcher's shoulders in attempt to cheer him up.

As Miyuki wrapped his arm around Furuya, his momentum carried both of them forward. Furuya and Miyuki were both tired and to their luck, Furuya had accidentally stepped into a small ditch enshrouded by the darkness.

"Waaaa" Furuya shouted as he felt his body tip over, but to his reflex, he found the nearest thing to grab hold of, which happened to be the tired catcher. Being relentless in attempt of saving himself from landing on the hard ground, he pulled Miyuki so that the catcher fell onto the ground first, the catcher's back made a hard impact against the ground.

Miyuki was dazed, laying on the ground after the impact. Not a couple seconds later, he felt two hands pressing against his chest and the crushing force of a body falling atop his, knocking the wind out of him. To his dismay, the pitcher had fallen on top of him.

Alas, all was topped off with Furuya and Miyuki's lips making contact.

Tired and recovering from the fall, they couldn't register what had happened immediately and stayed in that position for a good while.

When Miyuki's mind cleared, he realised that Furuya was kissing him. His eyes grew big as he quickly grabbed the pitcher by the shoulders and pushing him away.

Furuya also noticing what had happened, quickly scrambled up and off the catcher.

"Miyuki-senpai..." Furuya said in a monotonously quiet voice. "Let's never speak of this moment again." was all he said as he quickly marched away, as if nothing had happened. As Furuya walked away, he checked his hands out, and without a care for Miyuki. _'Good thing I didn't make direct contact with the hard ground. I didn't hurt my hand or anything...' _Furuya mused as he disappeared from the field.

Miyuki still in disbelief started to curse the pitcher for pulling him down causing this entire ordeal. He vehemently rubbed his lips against his shirt, in attempt to get rid of any germs that the kiss had left.

_'FUUURUUUYA!'_ Miyuki steamed. _'Great...now I lost my first kiss by accident...'_ he thought as his heart sank. _'...And I wanted to save it for Eijun too...'_

***End of Flashback***

"He saw me kissing Furuya?...Wha...Why would he cry over that?" Miyuki replied confused and oblivious to the fact that Sawamura had liked him. He had always thought it was a one sided love, seeing as how the pitcher would chastise him every minute he got.

Chris immediately grabbed Miyuki's collar "Did you know Eijun likes you? Hell, he still does even though he's with me. That night he cried for a good hour because of you. He wanted to confess to you that night too...why are you flaunting your relationship with Furuya out in public in the most obscene way?!" Chris raged at Miyuki. He didn't care whether his arguments or questions made sense. All he cared about was that Sawamura was hurt, and by none other than the one in front of him.

"Wai...wait..." Miyuki tried to calm Chris down. Hearing that Sawamura had feelings for him reignited the diminishing fire deep within him.

Chris raised a fist, ready to strike Miyuki when a loud shout echoed throughout the room "CHRIS-SENPAI". Miyuki had shouted at the top of his lungs to knock some sense back into Chris.

"Chris-senpai, please...please listen to me!" Miyuki pleaded.

Chris realised what he was doing and immediately let go of Miyuki's shirt and dropped his fist. He signaled Miyuki to continue.

Miyuki took this opportunity to quickly tell his part of the story, before Chris changed his mind. "What happened that night between Furuya and I was an accident. After it got dark, I called it quits and we headed towards the storage room. Furuya seemed depressed that I ended early, so I ran up to him..."

"Get on with it...stop it with the fillers..." Chris butted in.

"...so I ran up to him and threw my arm around his shoulders..." Miyuki noticed Chris clench his fists, but he continued, "...threw my arm around his shoulders to cheer him up, but I guess I pushed him, he was tired, I was tired, the ground was uneven and it was dark!" Miyuki didn't know how to explain the situation, so he decided to throw small phrases together.

"Anyways, he tripped on the uneven ground, but as he fell, he pulled me down as well. I don't know how it happened, but as we fell, I ended up at the bottom. Furuya fell on top of me and our lips touched! We had NO intention of kissing at all, I don't even like him...it was all an accident...please believe me Chris-senpai... " Miyuki blurted in a pleading manner everything that happened that night. He didn't want anyone to misunderstand, he especially didn't want Sawamura to misunderstand. "I would never do anything to hurt Eijun..." Miyuki said in the most caring voice, and with Sawamura's first name as well.

Chris stood there taking in all that information. He was speechless. He trusted Miyuki. Miyuki had no reason to lie and from the desperate tone of Miyuki's voice and explanation, he knew that Miyuki too liked Sawamura.

Chris was at a fork road, he had mixed feelings stirring deep within him. He wanted the best for the pitcher, as he too loved Sawamura. Although the pitcher had been acting happy and all with Chris these couple weeks, Chris could see through Sawamura, that he was hiding something, trying to bury something and that was Sawamura's feelings for Miyuki. With the new found information that Miyuki seems to like or even love the pitcher, coupled with Sawamura's ongoing attraction to Miyuki, the fork road that fell before him pointed towards letting Sawamura go and be with Miyuki. That was the best for the pitcher, the pitcher that Chris loved and cherished. The thought hurt Chris, it felt as if a dagger was stabbed into his heart and left there.

"Miyuki...do you love Eijun?" Chris was direct. He wanted to know and make sure his conclusions were correct.

Miyuki nodded his head up and down. Although he knew Sawamura and Chris were together at the current moment, he couldn't deny his love for the pitcher. He had finally figured it out, like a puzzle getting completed, only after seeing Chris and Sawamura go out. He was jealous of Chris, he even started to hate Chris and inwardly prayed for their break up. But all those emotions summed up to one thing, he had grown to love the pitcher. Ever since he saw Sawamura during the tryouts, he had a feeling of affinity with the teen.

"How much do you love him?"

Miyuki, still in his muse, subconsciously replied "Enough to wish for you two to break up..."

Chris chuckled a couple of times, which snapped Miyuki out of his muse. Realising what he had said, he vehemently apologised.

"Miyuki, go confess to Eijun..." Chris decided this was the best for the pitcher, it tore his heart to say it, but he knew that if he were to continue dating Sawamura, Sawamura would forever think about Miyuki both consciously and subconsciously. As much as he loved the pitcher, he wanted the pitcher to not have any regrets, to live a life of happiness without second thoughts.

Miyuki stared at Chris, baffled. "What are you saying?"

"Go confess your feelings to Eijun. He loves you, he still thinks about you even though we're together, I've lost..." The last few words hurt Chris as it came out his mouth.

Miyuki retorted, "No...Sawamura's happy with you, I've never seen him smile like that before. This past week, he's been in his happiest mood since he came here. He's happy with you, no one else can give him that happiness." He too wanted Sawamura to be happy and he saw the pitcher being happiest when around Chris. On top of everything, Miyuki had already hurt Sawamura once already, he felt unworthy of being together with the pitcher.

From there, the two catchers started to argue, like kids, saying the other was the better choice.

Sawamura had woke up early that morning, he had a great sleep and was refreshed. _'Talking to Chris about all my problems really helped yesterday night!' _he thought as he walked out his dorm room while tossing a baseball up and down as he made his way towards the locker rooms. Once outside, he heard two individuals bickering. _'Chris...Miyuki...'_ The two names crossed Eijun's mind as made his way through the entrance. The two were busy shouting at each other that they didn't realise Sawamura was there.

"You take Sawamura!" Miyuki shouted at Chris.

"No, he wants you." retorted the older teen.

"Like hell he does, he's happier with you! Don't push him onto me." Miyuki force the words out of his mouth.

"Then you don't know him well enough. He thinks about you all the time!" Chris fully knowing that this was what the pitcher felt.

"Stop it with the lies, I don't want him, he's all yours!" Miyuki shouted even louder.

"You take him, I was just with him to keep him company, there's nothing between us." Chris pulled out a blatant lie.

"And you think I have something going on with him?! HA you must be dreaming." Miyuki retorted.

Both the catchers saw that the other was the better choice for Sawamura, the one who'd give Sawamura the most happiness.

Sawamura just stood there watching the two. Each statement stabbed him like an arrow hitting the bull's-eye, the heart. He bit his bottom lips as tears glazed his eyes and found its way down his cheeks. His arms went limp, dropping the baseball, which rolled in front of the two catchers.

The two catchers stared at the ball, then towards the doorway, and they knew their wrong. There stood, the pitcher, watery eyes staring at them, lips trembling from the hateful words they threw out. His left hand was clutching his right arm, squeezing it with all his might. Sniffs could be heard coming from the frail looking boy. He was like a beaten dog, all helpless and in pain.

The two stepped forward with their arms up, as if they were reaching out to Sawamura, but the pitcher took a step back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" he shouted in a coarse voice as he choked back his sobs.

"Eijun..." Chris called out. But Sawamura wouldn't let him finish.

"Heh...heh..' He started to laugh with sobs breaking out more frequently. His head was tilted downwards, causing his bangs to cover his eyes.

The two catchers stared at each other with a worried expression.

"Sawamura...no Eijun...we can explain..." Miyuki attempted.

Sawamura looked up to make eye contact with the two. His eyes were red, puffy and stained with tears.

"Heh...so this is how it is." Sawamura quickly clasped his mouth with his hand as he broke out crying. His breathing heightened and sniffs became more frequent.

"Why?...WHY?...Is this game fun?!...I guess I'm...I'm just...a toy..." he forced the words out in attempt to overcome the cries of pain. Tears blurred his vision as he started to lose more of his composure in front of the two catchers. He was breaking down and fast.

The two catchers were stunned, they were frozen in their positions as if Sawamura had paralysed them.

"That's right...just...just play with my feelings...THROW ME AWAY AFTER YOU'RE DONE, WHO CARES ABOUT THE IDIOT EIJUN." he yelled with despair in an pained tone. With that said, he broke out bawling.

"I...I should just...go die...that would make...your decision much easier...wouldn't it?" the words came out in between his sobs. He slowly backed out of the room, but tripped over the threshold.

"Ha, look at me...I'm such an idiot...can't even leave without preserving any dignity..." Sawamura kept his gaze averted from the two, he quickly shuffled off the ground while his hands rubbed the tears away from his eyes and sprinted away.

Chris and Miyuki both snapped out of their trance, fully realising what they had done, they started chasing after the pitcher.

* * *

**A/N**: Sucks for Sawamura...always being in the wrong place at the wrong time, only to misunderstand the situation :( That's life!~

Will upload Chapter 4 in a couple days (still need to make some revisions).


	4. Chapter 4 - Feelings

A/N: I hope this (and previous chapters) were written clear enough for everyone (random thought).

Ch5 would probably come later this week, since I have yet to start writing it.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Feelings**

Sawamura ran as fast and as far as possible, all the while uncontrollable sobs and tears flooded his wake. Luckily for him, it was still early in the morning so few were on the streets to see the distress teen.

The two catchers ran as fast as they could, chasing after him, but quickly lost sight of him. They were frantically in search for the pitcher, wanting to embrace and apologize to the younger teen and amend their mistake. After a minute of running, they decided to split up to look for Sawamura.

Sawamura eventually stopped at an intersection. The light had turned red for crossing, so he stood there. The peaceful quiet streets were tainted by the sobs of a broken teen. His left hand was pushed against his chest where his heart was, fingers clutching his shirt.

_'It hurts...'_ his teeth was clenched as cries escaped between them. Tears freely flowed as sniffs occurred frequently at irregular intervals.

_'Please make this pain stop...please...'_ Sawamura felt alone, as if the whole world had shunned him.

_'What did I do...what did I do WRONG...WHY... '_ he was broken, lost amidst the cruel world. His heart felt as if a chain was wrapped around it, squeezing and restraining it as shackles would. He wanted to reach into his chest and pull his heart out, just to end the pain.

_'I'm...sniff...I'm sorry...sniff sniff..." he whispered, "...please make the pain stop...' _he couldn't take it anymore. His breathing was laboured as he felt his chest constrict him more and more as the seconds went by. His head started to pound as every little thing bothered him. The ticking of the clock was amplified in his head. The beeping of the crosswalk signal was blasting in his ears. The rustling of the leaves felt like rocks pouring onto him as it buried him in his grave.

And all of a sudden, as if his prayers were answered, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. The arms tenderly pulled his body against the perpetrator's body, the person's chin resting upon the pitcher's shoulders.

Sawamura, startled at first, eventually found some tranquility from the embrace. The person's right hand started to move up and pressed itself against Sawamura's chest, where the heart was. It felt as if the bleeding heart was being healed by the gentle warmth emanating from the hand.

"Eijun..." Miyuki whispered into Sawamura's ears. His arms squeezed the pitcher's abdomen tighter to signify that he wouldn't let the pitcher go. Sawamura stood there frozen.

"Chris told me everything..." Miyuki paused to choose the right words. He didn't want to distress the pitcher any more than he was. "That night with Furuya..." Miyuki started to explain.

At the mention of Furuya, Sawamura's sobs started again, but Miyuki caught notice of this, reassured the pitcher with a tighter embrace and quickly continued.

"That night, it was an accident, the ground was uneven, we tripped and ended up in that position...we didn't do it on purpose...please believe me..." Miyuki explained. Sawamura stood there trying to comprehend what he just heard. A fire of hope lit up within him, but the small flame wavered as if it could be extinguished at a moment's notice.

"Eijun...it was an accident, I don't like Furuya, I never did like him..." Miyuki's voice sounded desperate as if trying to keep hold of the southpaw pitcher. "I love you Eijun...you're the only one I love...I had feelings for you since the very first day you pitched for me in the tryouts..." Miyuki confessed, his voice warm, sincere and full of love.

Upon hearing the catcher's confession, Sawamura melted. He was taken aback by Miyuki's confession. His body filled with joy, but there was a taint of fear, fear that this was another dream or worst, fear that he was being played again. Sawamura could feel a tear land on his shoulders. _'Miyuki's crying...for me?'_ he was stunned. He didn't expect this to come from Miyuki. As more tears dripped onto his shoulders, the hint of fear vanished, as if his body was cleansed by holy water. Without notice, he was suddenly turned around by the catcher who then immediately planted a kiss.

Miyuki pressed his lips against Sawamura's, both stood at the street corner in a tight kiss for what had seemed eternity. The loud noise, the pounding of his head, and the aching of his heart was all healed at the very instant. The world suddenly became quiet as nothing else mattered except Miyuki and himself.

The two of them had to eventually break up for air. Miyuki wrapped his arms around Sawamura's waist and pulled the pitcher right against his body. There, he rested his head on the crook of the pitcher's neck and whispered soft words of love.

Sawamura reciprocated as he wrapped his arms around Miyuki's neck and shoulders, he too placing his head atop Miyuki's shoulders. "I love you too...Kazuya..." Sawamura whispered. It felt great, he had wanted to say it for the longest time. It felt as if a thousand pounds were lifted off his heart. His emotions were overflowing. "I love you...I love you I love you I love you..." he repeatedly whispered as tears of joy found its way out of the pitcher's eyes.

Sawamura wiped the tears out his eyes as he calmed down, but upon doing so, he saw Chris in the distance.

Chris had finally found Sawamura, but to his dismay, yet content, Miyuki had already cleared things up with the pitcher. _'It's all for the best...'_ Chris thought as he realised that the pitcher had the happiest vibe since they first stood there with a smile, he was happy that Sawamura finally found happiness and the older catcher wouldn't trade anything in this world for that.

Sawamura saw Chris smile, but to him it was a smile of sadness. As the older catcher turned around, Sawamura caught the glimpse of a tear rolling down the catcher's face. _'Chris...'_ Sawamura felt miserable. Seeing the older catcher walk away, reality hit him and he realised that the one who tormented everyone was none other than himself. He was the one who caused pain to both Miyuki and Chris, especially Chris, who had been there for him since day one.

_'I'm the worst...I'm the one who's playing with other's feelings, the one who's treating others like toys...'_ Sawamura felt like a hypocrite, self-centered and not worthy of anyone. Seeing Chris walk away after all the catcher's done for him, being there for him, looking after him, and even willingly being discarded by him cause an unimaginable feeling of pain and guilt. It was a feeling like someone was squeezing his heart dry of all blood, causing the blood to flow everywhere except back into the heart. It was suffocating.

"No..." Sawamura stated.

"No?" Miyuki repeated, finding it weird. He created some distance between the pitcher and himself to get a better look at Sawamura. The pitcher's eyes were glazed with hurt and face plastered with shock. Miyuki followed the direction of Sawamura's gaze to see the older catcher walking away with one hand seemingly covering his eyes.

"Sorry Chris... sorry Kazuya...I'm the worst...playing with everyone's heart and hurting you guys..." Sawamura whispered to no one in particular.

It took him a lot of effort to say what he was about to say, but he had to do it, he felt unworthy of being with either catcher, "Kazuya, sorry...I don't think I can continue onwards like this...I love you, but I can't face the fact that I've hurt Chris...we should stop before this drags on any longer..." With that said, Sawamura broke the embrace between him and Miyuki and subconsciously walked backwards to gain some distance, he didn't want to be so close to Miyuki, especially after what he had said.

"I'm sorry Miyuki...senpai..." Sawamura whispered, as he and Miyuki slowly grew further apart as he mindlessly stumbled backwards.

Miyuki stared aimlessly as the pitcher backed away from him. _'Did he...just break up with me...'_ was the only thought coursing through the catcher's mind. He was confused. He thought everything was ok.

Miyuki was dumbfounded, trying to comprehend what Sawamura had said while watching the distance between them grow further. _'Did...he...break...'_ he started asking himself again, but suddenly from down the streets, he heard a car rev.

He snapped back into reality and noticed the pitcher had unintentionally backed onto the main road and at a short distance away, a car was racing down the streets at about 160km/h. The speeding car was on a collision path towards the pitcher.

"EIJUN WATCH OUT!" Miyuki screamed in horror as he reached his hand out towards the pitcher. Chris heard the pitchers name being called in fear and quickly turned around to witness the events unfold.

Sawamura snapped out his daze upon hearing Miyuki shout. He turned his head and realised what was about to happen.

Noticing someone on the road, the driver immediately pressed the brakes, but it was too late, the momentum carried the car forward. A loud honk was heard as the driver tried to warn the person.

*BANG* the sound of a car hitting a person echoed through the now red morning skies.

* * *

**A/N**: well...I feel a void within me after writing that :'(


	5. Chapter 5 - The End

**Warning**: Sorry, I'm gonna bump the rating of this to M (just in case), since there are descriptions of injuries with blood...

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The End**

Miyuki stared aimlessly as the pitcher backed away from him. _'Did he just break up with me...'_ was the only thought coursing through the catcher's mind. The gap between him and the pitcher was growing bigger as the pitcher's words realised within his mind.

Suddenly from down the streets, Miyuki heard a car rev. The loud noise was approaching at an alarming rate. He looked towards the offending noise and realised it was a car speeding down the streets on a collision course towards the pitcher.

"EIJUN WATCH OUT!" Miyuki shouted in fear as he sprinted towards the pitcher. His heart was beating at an alarming rate, the sight of losing the pitcher was one thing, but if the pitcher were to be hurt, or even worst, killed, that would devastate the catcher.

Seeing the two teens on the road, the driver immediately pressed on the brakes, but the momentum carried the car forward.

At the last second, Miyuki was able to make contact with Sawamura, pushing the pitcher out of harm's way, but fate would not let both go scathe free.

The car slammed into Miyuki with tremendous force. His legs were instantly crushed, shattering his bones into tens of pieces as his body flew atop the car. From there, the catcher's body rammed into the windshield, causing both the windshield and Miyuki's right arm and shoulders to crack with a grotesque sound. The force of the impact broke every bone from fingers up to his right collar bone and finishing off at the ribs. The damage continued as the broken fragments of his ribs pierced his lungs. As he rolled upwards on the car, a trail of blood was drawn from the hood all along to the back, marking the path the now bloody body travelled.

Eventually, Miyuki's half broken body landed on the ground with a hard thump. There he laid, both legs and right arm sprawled on the ground at an unnatural position. His head and body was slowly bleeding, soaking the road in a pool of his warm blood. His punctured lungs resulted in breathing issues as violent coughs of blood occasionally erupted from his mouth.

Sawamura got up to recollect himself. He escaped the ordeal with a few scratches, but his head had hit the pavement, causing blood to trickle down his face. Confused and in a minor daze, he looked around only to notice the sight of hell.

At a loss for words and disbelief, the pitcher slowly stumbled towards the dying catcher. His hand reaching out as he walked towards the half alive body. "Ka...Ka..zu...ya..." he whispered, not wanting to believe that it was Miyuki laying there on the ground.

As he got closer, his fears became reality. Tears started to pool within his eyes ready to spill at a moment's notice and his stomach produced the urge to vomit.

_'No...no...this can't be happening...'_ Sawamura's hands began to tremble as he ran and knelt next to the catcher. "Kazuya..." the pitcher said in a panic. He looked up and down accessing Miyuki, but it only made it worst for him mentally.

Chris quickly ran to the scene and knelt next to the catcher. His hand hovered above the younger catcher's body as he tried to do something, but upon seeing the state of Miyuki, he was at a loss for what to do. He was afraid to touch the injured catcher, not because of the sight, but in fear of causing even more damage.

"Eijun, do you have a cell phone?" Chris asked, but was responded with a slight shake of the head from the pitcher.

"Help, someone call the ambulance!" Chris shouted out, but it was too early in the morning, no one was on the streets. He looked over at the car, which ran into a lamp post. The driver seemed to be knocked out.

"Eijun, look after Miyuki, I'm going to look for a phone." Chris said before running off knocking on every door in hopes that someone was there.

Sawamura was alone with a dying Miyuki. He took hold of Miyuki's left hand, which was still intact and gave it a slight squeeze of reassurance. "You'll be ok Kazuya...hang in there...Chris went to get the ambulance...you'll be fine...don't worry...you'll be ok...please...pleasee.." the pitcher broke out crying as he tried to comfort the catcher.

"Ei...ei..." Miyuki tried to whisper, but broke out into a violent cough. Blood spluttered out his mouth, landing everywhere.

Sawamura's eyes grew bigger in fear, his hand squeezed Miyuki's slightly harder as if clutching the catcher's hands for dear life. He moved the catcher's hand so it was pressed against his cheeks. "Kazuya...don't speak..." Sawamura bit his lips in attempt to stay strong. "Everything's going to be ok..." he whispered.

"Ei...jun..." Miyuki's breathing was laboured, his breaths were short. The bones that punctured his lungs caused a surge of pain throughout his body every time a breath was taken. "Ei...jun...are...you...ok?" Miyuki finally forced the words out, each syllable spoken as he exhaled. He weakly moved his fingers over the blood trailing down Sawamura's face.

_'Why_ _is he thinking about me at this time...'_ Sawamura was frustrated. As he held Miyuki's hand, he realised that the catcher was getting colder and his face was losing its complexion. _'No...this isn't happening...´_ He pressed Miyuki's hands closer to his cheeks in attempt to give him warmth. "Don't talk...please...save your energy..." he spoke in between sobs. Tears started pouring out his eyes and finding their way down Miyuki's hand.

"Ei...chan..." Miyuki called out. He had always wanted to call Sawamura that and he was happy he did. A smile crept on his face as those words left his mouth.

Upon hearing that, Sawamura's eyes soften, but his heart sank at the realisation of how much he loved the sound of his name being called by Miyuki. _'Why...why...'_ it hurt like a thousand needles piercing his heart. He loved Miyuki and he would do anything to go back to the last few minutes.

"Ei...chan...I..." Miyuki took a gulp as he could feel blood pool at the back of his throat, but some still made its way out the corners of his lips, slowly trickling down his cheeks before dripping onto the road. "...I...love...you..." Miyuki felt bad for saying it, he was dying and he knew it. He knew he should have just left the world with a clean break off, not leaving any lingering feelings, but he couldn't. _'I'm sorry for being selfish...'_ he apologized inwardly as tears crept out of his eyes.

Sawamura started sniffing as he burst into tears. "Ka...zuya...I...I...love you too..."

"Ei...chan...I'm...sorry..." Miyuki apologized as he started gasping for air, finding it more difficult to breathe. Sawamura was confused as to what the apology meant and paid no heed to it. Miyuki on the other hand, felt his body getting heavier and colder.

Suddenly, the sound of an ambulance drew near. Sawamura looked up, but his vision was blocked by the tears that shrouded his sight. Wiping the water away, he saw the ambulance approach. Relief fell over him as hope finally arrived.

"Kazuya, the ambulance is here!" Sawamura shouted with a spark in his eyes, but as he looked down, he realised the catcher's lifeless form. Miyuki had passed out.

"Kazuya! KAZUYA!" Sawamura shouted as the paramedics quickly came to tend to the injured teens.

Sawamura and Chris were at the hospital's waiting area. It had been 3 hours since Miyuki was brought to the OR. Sawamura had spent half an hour speaking to the police shortly after being treated for his injuries.

The distraught teen had cried throughout as he told his part of the story to the police. But what hit him the hardest was the last question the police asked, what was his relation with Miyuki.

***Flashback***

"Thanks a lot Sawamura-kun. One last question..." the police said. He wanted to get the questioning session done as soon as possible, seeing how distraught the teen was.

Sawamura nodded as he tried to collect himself from all the crying he did.

"What's your relationship with Miyuki-kun?"

"I'm...I'm...his friend..." Sawamura bit his lips as he said the words out.

"Oh ok, thank y..." the officer started, but was immediately cut off by the pitcher.

"No...I'm his boyfriend..." Sawamura corrected as he made direct eye contact with the officer. His eyes were reflecting a state of despair and hurt. But deep within his eyes shone the resolution that he just made.

***End of flashback***

As Sawamura sat in the waiting room, Chris tried to comfort the pitcher, but to no avail. Sawamura wouldn't listen to anyone; he was in his own muse, chastising himself for bringing Miyuki to this state.

Not much later, a crying woman with a man embracing her came walking into the waiting room.

"Please take a seat Mr. Mrs. Miyuki" a policeman said as he pointed them towards a set of empty chairs.

Sawamura's heart drop, it sank into depths of his stomach where it burned in the acid. He stared at the couple with fear and sadness. He knew who they were. He got up from his seat, wiped his eyes of tears and started to approach Miyuki's parents. He was stumbling across the room, due to fatigue from the ordeal, as he made his way.

Chris got up and ran over the Sawamura to provide support, but the pitcher shook his head, rejecting it.

Once he was in front of Miyuki's parents, Sawamura immediately dropped down to his knees in front of them. "I'M SORRY!" was hear throughout the room, shocking the few people sitting around.

Miyuki's parents immediately knew who the teen was. The police had filled them in.

Shortly after his apology, he placed his hands down onto the ground and banged his head against the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." was all he could say as he broke into a fit of cries. Once again, tears coursed its way out of his eyes and pooled up on the floor. His whole body was trembling, but he kept his head against the floor, afraid to look up into the faces of the parents of the person he injured.

Miyuki's parents got to a kneeling position, the father placed a hand on Sawamura's shoulders, mother stroked the teen's hair as they tried to comfort him. "It's not your fault..." the father spoke. "Please get up..." the mother tried to get Sawamura off the floor.

The pitcher just froze in his position, his face contorting in pain from the soothing words Miyuki's parents gave him. _'Why...why won't they yell at me...'_ Sawamura was at a loss. _'Hit me! Yell at me! Do something...please...'_ he was praying for them to do something more. His heart ached and the way Miyuki's parents consoled him didn't help. _'Please...yell at me...'_ Sawamura pleaded in his mind. The teen was sniffing and sobbing, causing heart break to everyone in the room.

Chris knelt down next to Sawamura and placed his arm around the pitcher's shoulders before helping him get up. All the while, Sawamura just kept his head down, afraid of making eye contact.

A short while after, the OR light turned off and a doctor stepped out of the swinging doors. He approached the group and offered his condolences. "I'm sorry, your son passed away..."

_'Passed...away...' _As the words echoed in his mind, Sawamura's legs gave out on him. As he was about to fall onto the floor, Chris grabbed him and supported him up.

"You can go say your farewells..." The doctor motioned towards the door where Miyuki was.

Miyuki's parents went in first. Sawamura stood at the other side of the door waiting. He could hear the pounding of his heart and the cries of Miyuki's parents.

After half an hour, Miyuki's parents left the room. Chris indicated to Sawamura that they could go in.

"Chris...can I go by myself?" Sawamura asked.

Chris understood and nodded.

As Sawamura stepped through the door, he could feel the suffocating air surround him. Time was frozen in the room. It was hard to walk through the room. His mind was yelling in hopes that what he was about to see was untrue.

Stopping in front of the bed, Sawamura looked at the body lying lifelessly. It looked as if Miyuki was sleeping at peace.

"Kazuya, wake up..." Sawamura whispered.

There was no reply, not even a slight movement from the body.

"Kazuya...Kazaya...please wake up..." Sawamura spoke in an elevated voice.

Again, no reply.

"Ka...Kazu...ya...w...wake...up...please..." he was breaking down as he started tearing up again.

After a minute of silence from the body, Sawamura couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed both shoulders and screamed "KAZUYA..." but before he could finish his sentence, he felt the coldness and stiffness of dead body. Miyuki's dead body. Sawamura's body started to violently shake as his legs got weak. But he still stood above Miyuki, hands holding the catcher's shoulders.

_'No...no...it...it's true...'_ Reality hit him like a brick wall. He couldn't run from what was in front of him anymore. He wouldn't accept the fact that the catcher had left the world.

"KAZUYAAA!" Sawamura shouted as he shot up. He looked around and noticed that he was on his bed in his dorm. Tears were freely falling down his face as he quickly rubbed them with his sleeves. _'Was that a dream?' _he thought.

"Shut up Sawamura" an annoyed and half asleep Kuramochi shouted. "If you want to see Miyuki so much, go bother him in his room." Kuramochi then immediately fell back into his deep slumber.

"His room?" Sawamura thought in confusion, but it then clicked in his mind. "Miyuki's alive? So I was having a dream all that time?" He asked, but was met with the snores of the other two baseball players.

Sawamura immediately jumped off his bed and ran out the door, not waiting another second to find out his answer.

It was early in the morning and most of the people were still asleep. Sawamura immediately ran to Miyuki's room door, but was afraid to knock it.

_'What if he's not there? What if...'_ Sawamura started to question himself, but was pulled out of his muse.

"Sawamura, what are you doing? Looking for Miyuki?" a cool collected voice spoke up.

Sawamura turned to the person. "Chris!" he shouted in shock. He then quietly nodded in response to Chris' question.

Chris stared at the pitcher, obviously noting a different behaviour, but then again, Sawamura wasn't the average person. Waving his thoughts away, Chris spoke up again. "Miyuki's not here."

Sawamura's heart sank. _'So...it's true...'_

"I saw him heading to the bathroom a minute ago." Chris continued.

"Miyuki's alive?" Sawamura asked.

"..." Chris immediately touched Sawamura's forehead to check if the pitcher had a fever. "Of course he's alive..." Chris responded after finding the younger teen's temperature to be normal.

A sigh of relief came from the pitcher as he profusely thanked Chris. As both of them took off on their separate ways, Sawamura turned around, dropped his head halfway and shouted "Sorry Chris-senpai!" He stood in the position for a good minute.

Chris turned around looking at the pitcher, obviously confused at the apology.

As Sawamura lifted his head...he posed a weird question "Chris...what's our relationship?"

Chris was beyond confused. "Ummm, we're part of the Seidou baseball team. You're a pitcher and I'm a catcher, although not really at the current moment." he was unsure of how to answer the question.

Sawamura continued looking at Chris. "Any other feelings between us?" Sawamura quickly covered his mouth as he realised what he blurted out.

Chris had to think for a second. "I guess you're like my younger brother..." Chris was at a loss for words, so he threw out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Thank you Chris-senpai!" Sawamura shouted in acknowledgement as he ran off.

Chris stood there staring at the weird pitcher, but eventually shrugged the moment off.

Sawamura ran towards the bathroom. He felt happy. _'Miyuki's alive, Chris sees me as a brother...'_ he was free to confess to Miyuki without guilt.

As he approached the bathroom, he didn't see Miyuki in sight, but realised one of the stalls being occupied. He immediately ran over to it and pushed the door, which had a semi-working lock, open to find Miyuki.

"KAZUYA!" Sawamura shouted

"Sa...Sawamura, what are you doing?!" a shocked Miyuki shouted as he sat on the toilet, completely caught off guard and immediately covering his lower half.

"I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU..." the oblivious pitcher continued.

"GET OUT!" retorted an impatient and embarrassed Miyuki as he slammed the stall door in Sawamura's face to finish his business. Miyuki had his foot lifted up and pressing against the stall door to keep it closed. He could feel Sawamura leaning against it.

As Miyuki ripped a piece of toilet paper to quickly finish the job, he heard a whisper "I love you...Kazuya..." followed by the pitcher running out of the bathroom. Miyuki sat there stunned while the clean toilet paper fell to the floor.

* * *

**A/N**: And there we have it, a dream. I hope it wasn't too obvious of an ending :) ...if it was, shame on me lol xD

**Thanks to all who've reviewed and read the story!~**

This is the last chapter of this story...although I might continue for one more chapter :D (can't resist...)

Sorry for those who were hoping this was a Chris x Sawamura fic...I couldn't resist "hurting" Miyuki and making Sawamura cry...multiple times :/


	6. Chapter 6 - The Aftermath

**Warning**: xxx related material, although, you may need to use your imagination to fill in some of the holes (can't make it extremely explicit).

Sorry for the potentially mundane and boring build up (you'll see when you start reading) before the climax (hopefully it's a climax).

Thanks to all who's reviewed! Very much appreciated~

I hope everyone enjoys this, if this chapter offends anyone or if I've broken FF's rules, I will take it down (let me know if it does, cuz I'm just that oblivious lol).

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Aftermath**

Sawamura ran for his dear life. Blood was rushing towards his head as he realised what he did. He was happy he finally confessed, but the fluttering of butterflies within his stomach only grew. He eventually stopped, hands placed on his knees for support while panting to catch his breath. _'I did it! But what does Kazuya think...' _and in realisation that he didn't even let Miyuki respond to his confession, his heart sank. _'Oh no, I should have stayed there for at least a minute...'_ he was dismayed at his fast paced actions.

Back in the toilet stall, Miyuki sat dumbfounded on the porcelain bow. _'Eijun confessed?...To ME?!...no, no, I must have heard wrong'_ It took a while for his thoughts to sink in and register what was said to him, but his body immediately showed a reaction. Snapping out of his stupor, he looked down as he felt something throbbing. _'Whaa'_ he was shocked to find his lower region having fully woken up. _'Arghh...stop it with the unnecessary thoughts!' _he chastised himself, or more so his uncontrollable friend.

Snapping back into reality, he quickly finished up his job, washed his hands and left the bathroom.

* * *

It was a bright and glorious Saturday morning, the baseball team gathered in the field to practice in preparation for a practice game later the afternoon. The sound of baseballs being hit rang throughout the field as batting practice went underway.

"Furuya, let's throw some pitches." Miyuki exclaimed as he finished up with Kawakami.

Tanba and Miyauchi were also practicing, which left the southpaw an observer.

_'Is Kazuya avoiding me...' _Sawamura thought, getting antsy as the catcher didn't say a word to him at all since their encounter.

"Sawamura." spoke a cool voice belonging to Chris, who was dressed in catcher gear. "Up for pitching practice?"

With a wide smirk, Sawamura accepted. "Yes, Chris-senpai!"

Miyuki had his glove out readying himself to catch Furuya's next pitch, but upon hearing the enthusiastic pitcher scream, he took a glace towards Sawamura. _'Did he confess to me...'_ was still the only thought coursing through his mind. As he put his gaze back towards Furuya, he was met with the sight of a fastball flying towards him.

"Aahhh." he shouted as the force of the ball hit his mask and head backwards, causing him to lose balance and ultimately landing on his back.

Everyone in the bullpen stopped what they were doing and stared at the fallen catcher, who scurried to get up and recompose himself.

"Ummm, are you ok Miyuki-senpai." Furuya in a half dazed approached him.

"Ha ha, yeah, I'm ok, don't worry." the catcher laughed it off as he patted the dust off his clothing. All the while, Miyuki was blushing, which his mask somewhat conveniently overshadowed. _'I hope Eijun wasn't paying attention...' _

Everything went back to normal and for the remainder of the morning, Sawamura pitched to Chris.

* * *

Lunch came at the blink of an eye. The Seido baseball club members all marched to cafeteria and started to eat, replenishing their energy for the upcoming game.

Sawamura held his tray as he walked across the room to find his seat next to Miyuki. _'Maybe he didn't hear me this morning...that's right...I should clear up everything with him...'_ Sawamura planted his tray next to Miyuki and immediately sat down, which caught Miyuki by surprise.

As the two ate, Miyuki heard a whisper.

"Kazuya, about this morning..." Sawamura said quietly so that no one else could hear.

"Uhh, the stall? Don't worry about it..." Miyuki replied, remembering Sawamura rushing into the stall.

"Umm...I mean about the..." Sawamura was reluctant to say it. _'What if he didn't hear me this morning? Whatever...I'll just say it.'_

"...about the confe..." Sawamura finished.

Miyuki immediately knew what the pitcher was referring to. "We need to talk...we'll do it after the game..." Miyuki flatly stated and unintentionally with a stern tone. He didn't want to talk about it here where anyone could eavesdrop on them. He wanted to be alone. But not only that, he was scared that Sawamura might retract what he said earlier.

The two just ate their lunch quietly thereafter. Both Haruichi and Furuya felt some tension in the air after they sat down, so they too kept their mouths shut.

After finishing his lunch, Sawamura immediately went to the lockers to get ready for the afternoon practice session. There he stood alone. _'...don't tell me Kazuya doesn't like me...no...its gotta be a dream...I must be having a dream again...' _Sawamura thought to himself after hearing the tone the catcher gave him in the lunch room.

_'Wake up!'Wake up Eijun!' _*slap* Sawamura slapped himself in the face, but nothing happened. '_Eijun, wake up from this dream' _*Slap Slap* came another two, the slaps were getting harder and louder. _'I'm not waking up, WAKE UP EIJUN...'_ *Slap Slap SLAP* "Ouchhh..." Sawamura's cheeks were becoming red and sore.

Unbeknownst to him, the rest of the Seidou baseball team started walking in to witness the pitcher slap himself.

"Are you a baka? Baka! Stop hitting yourself baka. You're going to make yourself more of a baka, baaaaakaaaa" Kuramochi yelled at the younger pitcher.

"Sawamura-chan, hitting yourself wouldn't make you a better pitcher..." Masuko said, obviously misunderstanding why Sawamura slapped himself.

Sawamura jumped after noticing everyone coming in. He quickly grabbed his stuff and headed out towards the field before anyone else could say anything. His mind was a mess, continuously thinking of what Miyuki could say, or do. _'Maybe he doesn't like me...'_

* * *

The afternoon game arrived, and it so happened to be with Inashiro. Sawamura was given a chance to pitch in the game, although for just a few innings. He went up in the 4th and held the game.

"Sawamura, you're done this inning. Make sure to ice your shoulder." the coach said after the 7th inning was done.

"YES BOSS!" Sawamura shouted with enthusiasm.

Miyuki watched discretely as the pitcher grabbed the ice pack, took off his shirt and strapped the pack on. _'Oh how I envy the ice pack...'_ Miyuki thought. Even though he was still unsure whether Sawamura confessed to him earlier that day, it didn't stop him from checking the pitcher out.

"Miyuki, it's almost your turn to go up to bat." Chris noted.

Miyuki looked around, but realised he didn't want to leave the sight in front of him. "Ummm coach, I'm feeling a bit dizzy...I think the sun's getting to me and I haven't been drinking enough water." Miyuki quickly said.

The coach looked at him with stern eyes behind his shades. "Make sure to hydrate yourself. We'll switch in Miyauchi for the remainder of the game."

"Thank you coach and sorry!" Miyuki thanked and apologised.

He grabbed some water and headed to sit at a distance from the Sawamura, but at a location where he would be angled to see the batter's box and Sawamura at the same time_. _There Miyuki placed most of his attention on the pitcher sitting idly in the dugout.

"Oi Sawamura, shouldn't you be standing up and cheering for the team?" Miyuki shouted.

All the players in the dugout realised that the usually enthusiastic Sawamura wasn't shouting his lungs out today and immediately pounced on the fact.

Sawamura looked around to see everyone staring at him. "MY BAD!" he shouted as he jumped off the seat, ran to the front of the dugout and started to cheer for the team.

Miyuki moved, so that he was as close behind the pitcher as possible. He had a smirk on his face while he enjoyed the view of the clueless, half topless pitcher standing front of him._ 'It'd be great if it was really a confession this morning.'_ Miyuki mused to himself. _'Just think of what I can do with that...'_

At the end of the game, Sawamura looked around for Miyuki, remembering that Miyuki would talk to him at the end of the game, but the catcher wasn't present in the dugout. _'Maybe he's in the washroom'_ Sawamura thought before running out to find Miyuki.

As he got closer to the washroom, he could hear two people talking. He slowly made his way to the voices, moving quietly so as not to alert anyone.

"Mei..." Miyuki said.

Sawamura was taken back._ 'Mei...from Inashiro?'_

"You should come over to Inashiro, forget about Seidou. Plus, you have me there, a kickass southpaw pitcher. Think about it, the only good pitcher you have in Seidou is Furuya, the others are a joke, specially that southpaw of yours." Mei enthusiastically said.

"Mei, that's not funny..." but before Miyuki could finish his thought, Sawamura stepped in.

"Miyuki...is this what you wanted to talk to me about? That you're with Narumiya?" Sawamura looked at the ground while speaking.

"That's right, he's my catcher!" Narumiya replied on behalf of Miyuki, not caring for what the catcher thought.

With that confirmation, Sawamura turned around and started running off, he wanted to get away from it all. This time however, as much as it hurt him, no tears came out.

Miyuki realised the misunderstanding and immediately chased after the younger pitcher, completely ignoring Narumiya. Narumiya just stood there blinking in confusion at the Seidou battery's actions.

Sawamura ran as fast as he could, he headed towards the dorms, where he knew no one would be. Everyone was most likely having dinner followed by evening practice. He wanted to lock himself in the room to get some alone time to think.

As Sawamura reached the dorms area, he felt a tug on his arm. Miyuki had caught up to him and was grasping his arm, preventing the southpaw from running away.

"Sawamura..." Miyuki spoke panting, while bent down halfway to catch his breath.

"What do you want? Aren't you going with Narumiya?" Sawamura retorted, his voice full of hurt. As those words left his mouth, he could feel tears collect in his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

"Haha...why am I crying...?" Sawamura spoke out, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

Miyuki looked up at the pitcher, his heart shattered seeing Sawamura crying.

_'I hope I didn't hear wrong this morning...' _Miyuki thought as he wrapped his arms around the crying pitcher, to make his move and confession. He pulled the pitcher closer to him, placed his face near the pitcher's ears and whispered "The only person I'm interested in...is you...Eijun..."

Miyuki stood there frozen, waiting for the pitcher's response. His heart was beating fast in anticipation of Sawamura's answer.

Sawamura heard the words, but it took a while to register. _'Did Kazuya confess to me just now?'_ As the words realised within his mind, he broke out into more tears.

Miyuki was shocked. He didn't expect this reaction. "I'm sorry Sawamura!" he quickly stated and started to put a bit more distance between them, as he misunderstood the pitcher's reaction.

Sawamura on the other hand, pulled Miyuki closer and dug his face into the catcher's chest, all the while crying into it. "I love you Kazuya..." Sawamura said in between sobs. "Is...sniff...this a dream?"

"No it isn't..." Miyuki replied as he lifted Sawamura's head and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

Their kiss grew deeper as time ticked on to the point that they were grasping onto each other's shirts.

Miyuki caught glimpse of his room door. The two had been nicely situated right outside his dorm room, so he quickly opened it and made way with the pitcher inside, all the while still embracing and kissing. Once inside, Miyuki locked the door and dropped onto the bed with Sawamura, obviously the catcher on top.

"Eijun..." Miyuki spoke as they broke apart for air.

"Kazuya..." Sawamura whispered back.

"You know...I got jealous at the ice pack today...I wanted so much to hug that naked body of yours..."

Sawamura immediately blushed upon hearing what Miyuki said. He turned his head sideways to avoid eye contact, but he was glad to hear it.

"Don't be shy Eijun, you can look at me...I can feel how much you want it..." Miyuki noting the hard object, belonging to the pitcher, pressed against his thigh. He then started to kiss and suck the pitcher along the neck and finding his way to the pitcher's collar bone. His hand was under the pitchers shirt, feeling him up. He ran over the semi-toned abs and up to the pitcher's chest where he started to play around.

"Ka...zu...ya..." Sawamura tried to speak, but was unable to. The sensation he felt was new and exhilarating.

Miyuki continued his kisses, but was dismayed at the clothing blocking him, so he set forth to take off the pitcher's shirt, which Sawamura obliged. He too also took off his shirt and leaned back down to continue his tirade of kisses. Sliding his tongue across the collar bone, he made his way down the chest and found his temporary prize, Sawamura's nipples. There he hovered over it, while on occasion giving it a kiss and licking it. All the while, his left hand played with the second one. This sent shivers down Sawamura's spine.

"Ahhh...whhaaa..." Sawamura moaned as his back arched upwards. His hands were clutching the bed sheets below. "Ka...ahhh..."

Miyuki continued his journey, his mouth moving down lower, as he fluttered over Sawamura's stomach, his left hand was still playing around on the pitcher's chest. His tongue glided over the naval as he continued onwards, but was then met with more clothing.

He could see something protruding outwards from under the pants and he kept his eyes poised at the prize. Miyuki looked up at Sawamura, his eyes pleading for permission.

"Ka...Kazu...ya...p-pleaseeee..." he struggled to say as the catcher continued playing with Sawamura's nipple.

Upon nodding his head and responding, Miyuki quickly made haste. he took Sawamura's pants and boxers off.

Sawamura felt embarrassed, which showed on his face. Miyuki noting Sawamura's embarrassment also realised that another event had occurred. He leaned downwards next to Sawamura's ears and whispered "Looks like Ei-chan got scared or nervous and went to sleep..." Miyuki propped himself above Sawamura to look the pitcher in the eyes while motioning the pitcher to look down south.

As Sawamura realised what Miyuki meant after looking downwards at his member, his face turned into a deep tomato colour and he turned his head sideways to avoid eye contact. "Kazuya...it's not funny..." an embarrassed Sawamura spoke.

Miyuki felt Sawamura's unease, so he joined the pitcher by taking off his own pants, which resulted in Sawamura taking a peek at Miyuki. "Don't worry Eijun, let me take care of it." he said as he went back south to wake up "Ei-chan".

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh..." Sawamura shouted as a new sensation rushed through his body. He was panting hard, he look down and saw what Miyuki was doing.

"Ka...aaaahhh...Kaa...zuya..." Sawamura tried to speak in between pants, his hands were clenched as the rest of his body was rendered useless from the new found pleasure. "Ka...AAHHH...KAZU...YAAAHHH...I'm...I'm..." but he couldn't finish his thought. "AHHHHHH" the pitcher screamed followed by deep panting. He looked downwards expecting a mess, but saw none.

"What...where..." Sawamura asked in surprise.

Miyuki smiled at the pitcher, then stuck his tongue out before swallowing.

"Whhhaaa...what...are you doing?" Sawamura asked in shock, obviously not expecting that to happen.

"Uhhh, swallowing...it's good...delicious..." Miyuki replied with a big smirk before he moved up to give Sawamura a french kiss.

The pitcher, at first disgusted, eventually gave in and embraced whatever action Miyuki did.

*bang bang bang* The door was being knocked.

"Hey Miyuki...did you lock the door?"

The two inside the room froze. Time had gone by fast and it seemed everyone was heading back to the dorms.

"Hey Miyuki...did you fall asleep again with the door locked?"

Again the two inside the room kept quiet. Their hearts were thumping out of their chest at the thought of getting caught in their dirty secret.

"Fine...I'm going to sleep in another room..."

The two gave a sigh of relief as they were left alone again. The sudden interruption and aspect of getting caught, however, gave them an adrenaline rush and made them want to go even further.

"Eijun...can I?" Miyuki asked as he poised over the pitcher's behind for entry. Miyuki couldn't wait any longer. His face showed his want, his desire, his need.

Sawamura stared at Miyuki for a long while, until a whimper broke out of Miyuki's mouth, which then promoted Sawamura to gave Miyuki a nod, granting him permission.

The catcher slowly started his movement.

"Ou-ouch..." the pitcher whispered as he shut his eyes and bit his bottom lips. Miyuki immediately stopped.

"Eijun, are you ok?" a worried voice comforted.

Sawamura nodded his head and whispered, "Keep going." He ignored the momentary pain as much as he could until the sweet spot was hit.

"uhhhaaaaahhh..." he moaned as a feeling surged through his body, it was something he had never felt before.

Miyuki smiled once he saw the reaction he was looking for and began moving faster.

"Ei...jun...uhhh..." the feeling was new to Miyuki as well.

"Kazuya..." Sawamura replied as he put his arms around Miyuki's back. There, he lightly clutched the catcher's back, slightly digging his nails in.

"Ahhhh..." Miyuki responded, he loved the sensation, his heart was beating fast and he wanted more of Sawamura.

"Fa...fas...ter...Ka...ahhhh..." Sawamura yelped as the sweet spot was hit repeatedly. He closed his eyes, face flushed red as his breathing became more laboured, while his chest heaved up and down with evident motion. The catcher watched the pitchers every little response, and it only made him want the pitcher even more.

"Ei...Eijun...I'm...I'm..." Miyuki made one last push to make sure the pitcher also went over the edge when he did.

"AAAAAHHHHH." The both shouted in unison as Miyuki collapsed on top of Sawamura. Both were enjoying the bliss that surged through their bodies, as the sweaty bodies were entwined within one another.

Miyuki placed his forehead against Sawamura's and stared the pitcher in his eyes. Both parties could feel the other's breathing, their chest pushing against each other with every breath. Every inch of their body from chest downwards was pressed against each other, and they wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"I love you Eijun..." Miyuki gave Sawamura a long kiss, which the pitcher reciprocated.

As soon as their breathing calmed down, Sawamura reach his hand downwards in search for Miyuki's friend and started to fool around again, causing Miyuki to immediately produce a reaction. From there the two continued into the late hours of the night.

* * *

*****Next morning - Sunday*****

The Seidou baseball members were lined up early Sunday morning ready for practice. The coach was giving a speech until he noticed a missing member.

"Where's Sawamura?" the coached asked.

"I think he's still sleeping, coach." Miyuki called out. "Let me go get him." he shouted as he ran back to his dorm room with a smirk.

Once in the room, he hovered over the peacefully sleeping pitcher. "Eijun...Eijun...wake up..." Miyuki whispered.

Sawamura opened his eyes to see a dressed Miyuki. "Kazuya..."

"Hurry, we're late for baseball practice!" Miyuki quickly interrupted.

Sawamura looked at the clock and realised that he slept in. He then looked at his body and realised that he was "dirty". "Oh no, I have to take a shower...I can't show up like this!"

"Hurry up, the coach is going to kill us."

As Sawamura got up onto his feet, he felt a surge of pain shooting up from his back side. "Ouch!" a scream was heard as he limped of towards the showers.

All the while, Miyuki, knowing what caused it, broke into a fit of laughter within his mind. _'Damn he's cute...'_ he thought as his eyes targeted their new prize, the pitcher's behind.

After ten minutes, Miyuki and Sawamura made their way to the fields.

"Eijun, wait...maybe we can sneak in."

Sawamura looked at Miyuki in disbelief. _'This reminds me of the first day...but he wouldn't do it again to me now...plus...he's also late...and we're doing it, I mean we're together...' _Sawamura reasoned in his mind, but blushed as impure thoughts rammed in. "How?"

"I'll go in and cause a diversion for you, then you sneak in." Miyuki replied.

"You will?" Sawamura asked in shock.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you." Miyuki cupped the pitcher's cheeks and immediately kissed him. The pitcher melted thereafter.

Miyuki then ran across the field to jump into the crowd, causing all the attention to fall on him.

Sawamura took this chance to quickly run into line, but someone caught him.

"Sawamura's trying to sneak in." shouted an all familiar voice.

_'KA...KAZUYA?!'_ Sawamura was stunned. He froze in his place as the coach's glare fell on him.

"I thought you learned the first time Sawamura." the coach spoke.

"But...but...but...Kazuya snuck in too." Sawamura tried to pull Miyuki down as well, since the catcher tricked him again.

"He showed up on time this morning, he went to get you. You're running for the rest of the day." the coach blatantly said.

Sawamura was baffled. _'He tricked me...KAZUYA!'_ As he looked towards Miyuki, he saw the catcher with the biggest and happiest grin plastered on and the victory sign held out with two fingers.

"Kuromochi and Masuko, you're running with Sawamura too."

"But Sawamura didn't sleep in the dorm room yesterday night!" Kuromochi stated.

"Haha, that's right, Miyuki should have woken me up since I fell asleep in his dorm room yesterday night!" Sawamura noted with triumph.

"Is that right...Miyuki, you're running with Sawamura today." the coach sternly stated. This caused the smirk on Miyuki's face to immediately vanish.

As the two started running, the rest of the Seidou baseball team could hear them bickering.

"Stupid Miyuki, you should have woken me up! Now the general is mad at me!"

"Baaaaaaakaaaaa, if you can't wake up early, then sleep earlier..."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEPT ME UP!"

"Well...you should have just fallen asleep, EI-CHANNNNN" Miyuki smirked, obviously referring to the nervous reaction by Sawamura, or more so what Miyuki calls Ei-chan, yesterday night.

Sawamura was stunned, unable to retort. His face was blushing red. "Well...well..." he stammered unable to find words. _'I'll show you tonight Kazuya...I'll make you pay...' _Sawamura inwardly thought as he couldn't think of anything to say back to Miyuki.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO, WHY DON'T YOU GET A ROOM IF YOU WANT TO ARGUE?" Jun shouted across the field, of course, oblivious to the fact that the two already did.

Luckily for the two, by the time Jun's comment was said, the couple had ran too far for any of the Seidou team members to notice their red faces and the bulges that pressed against their pants from inside. The two just continued to run as far away from everyone as possible while in silence.

* * *

**A/N**: And there we have it! I hope everyone liked it and that your imaginations painted a clear picture of what they did within your minds :)

I think this story is done now lol...until next time (if I ever come up with something :/ )

Again, thanks to all who've read this! And special thanks to those who've reviewed (Anonnnnn, doremishine itsuko, redpenkiller, Ivy-Story, warawanaikitsune), tytytytyty! :D


End file.
